


Two Princes, One Tower

by Dinosaur555



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, so cheesy, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur555/pseuds/Dinosaur555
Summary: Alec Lightwood, Prince of Idris, is told by the oracle that on his seventeenth birthday he will "pursue a noble quest to rescue a damsel in distress from the tallest tower, and find his true love in the process"Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom, is told the exact same thing.The two meet and wonder if they will find two damsels in the tower.But Alec isn't sure he wants that.This is a silly fluffy thing I wrote because my other fic was getting pretty heavy. Anyway,MERRY CHRISTMAS!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Two Princes, One Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I really cannot oversell how silly this is, you have been warned.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Prince of Idris.” 

The oracle said, peering into the glass ball.

“Your destiny is foretold.”

Alec’s father placed a proud hand on his son’s shoulder. 

It was tradition for the oracle to come in to reveal the futures of the members of the Royal Family.

Alec personally thought this lady was really overselling it.

“It’s all here in the crystal!” 

She droned on in that irritating voice. 

Just get on with it already!

__“There is greatness in you.”_ _

___Ok now that’s just a cliché. ____ _

____“I can see it!”_ _ _ _

_____Can you see that I’m bored out of my mind? ____ _ _ _

______“Yes. That’s incredibly rude.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She said, not looking up from what she was seeing in the glass ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oops._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I will ‘get on with it’ as you so wish.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His parents gave him a look and he shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t his fault nobody thought to tell him this lady was a mind reader._ _ _ _ _ _

______“On your seventeenth birthday you will pursue a noble quest to rescue a damsel in distress from the tallest tower, and find your true love in the process.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tallest tower, damsel in distress, true love. Got it._ _ _ _ _ _

______That all seemed like the usual kind of stuff._ _ _ _ _ _

______“In doing so you will bring peace to the nation. But be prepared to expect the unexpected.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She said, then she shoved the crystal ball in her pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright. I’m done. I think I’ve covered everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec’s parents bowed their heads in respect._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait is that it? Is that all you’ve got for me? What do you mean ‘expect the unexpected?’” He demanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______She shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry kid, I don’t know. Questions weren’t included in the payment plan. And I gotta bounce, I’ve got another appointment. Have fun on your noble quest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec looked at his parents._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is she for real?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His mother sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She hasn’t been wrong yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus liked this lady; she was really leaning into the theatrical side of fortune telling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your destiny is foretold.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn right it was, Magnus was going to be the most fashion forward prince in all the land._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure kid, whatever you say.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smirked, not looking up from her glass ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wait this lady reads minds!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But that’s not what I’m here.” She coughed getting back into character;_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There is greatness in you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeah, there is!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“On your seventeenth birthday you will pursue on a noble quest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ugh that sounded like so much effort! Couldn’t his destiny just be looking after kittens and giving them a place in his court?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You will rescue a damsel in distress from the tallest tower, and find your true love in the process.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ok. Magnus could do that he guessed. Well, it _was _foretold so it wasn’t like he had much choice.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“In doing so you will bring peace to the nation. But be prepared to expect the unexpected.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She paused dramatically for a moment then sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok times up, got any questions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus opened his mouth to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nope, good. Ok! I’ll see myself out. Good luck on the quest and all that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus turned to his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Daaad do I have to go on a noble quest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His father shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know, kid. I was just told not to have the salad on the 27th November.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was the day of his seventeenth birthday and Alec was sent of on his horse with a noble fanfare. The whole kingdom had come to see their prince pursue his destiny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec just wanted to get this over with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He set off riding for a while and eventually reached the path into the forest where the tower was located._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Someone else was coming the same way from the opposite direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey there!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy said. He was dressed in flowing colourful robes and had eyeliner on that made Alec feel some kind of way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um, hi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec said back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you going my way?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The guy nodded down the path to the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-Yeah. I’m er-“ Alec scratched the side of his head awkwardly “pursuing a noble quest? It’s kind of my destiny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No way! I’m doing the exact same thing!” Magnus laughed “What are the chances! I’m Magnus Bane by the way, Prince of Edom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh! I’m Alec Lightwood, Prince of Idris – aren’t we at war?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, something about oil.” Magnus shrugged. “We can still be friends, right? This quest seems like a really boring thing to do alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec had to agree with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I would like that!” and they set off together down the path._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So did your parents make you meet with the oracle too?” Alec asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, she said I was to pursue a noble quest on my seventeenth birthday. Rescue a damsel from the tallest tower, find true love in the process, bring peace, bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec laughed; Magnus was funny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No way she said the exact same thing to me! Not exactly how I wanted to spend my seventeenth birthday mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me neither. Happy birthday by the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In all the drama of the day and preparing him for the quest, no one had actually said that to Alec and he smiled big._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Happy birthday to you too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is pretty crazy right? Same birthday, same noble quest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It is pretty crazy.” Alec agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But what about the damsel? Which one of us is her true love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh” Alec said “I didn’t think of that…maybe there’s two?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One for me and one for you, huh? Dibs on the prettier one.” Magnus laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can’t ‘dibs’ women that’s objectifying… and degrading! And it contributes to normalising the sexist rhetoric that further enforces the patriarchy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus stared at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have a little sister don’t you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, it was just a joke, never fear. I’m sure they’ll both be beautiful women perfectly suited to each of us. What’s your usual type anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec avoided eye contact for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The truth was, he’d never really been attracted to girls. He could maybe believe that was because he just hadn’t met the right girl, the girl he was destined to rescue, if he wasn’t noticing men all the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Leggy blondes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He said, and tried to swallow down the vomit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus raised his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now who’s objectifying women.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec sighed exasperated,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, what’s your type then!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A beautiful soul.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus said poetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damn that was deep. Why couldn’t Alec have said something like that! He felt real stupid about his answer now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I do have to say I am partial to black hair and blue eyes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He said, then he winked at Alec._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait you winked at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you normally awkwardly point out when people try to flirt with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that allowed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus rolled his eyes at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t tell me after that feminist rant earlier that you’re a phobe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No of course not!” Alec said, “It’s just; true love, _damsel _. It’s all foretold.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like I said, beautiful soul. Genders never been important to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They had reached the tower then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alec jumped down, began tying rope round his middle, and scaling the perimeter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus stared at him amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m getting ready to climb the side of the tower?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alec looked at him like it was obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Or we could use the front door?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magnus said gesturing to where he stood, leaning against the open door. Then he entered the tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“C’mon. Follow me, pretty boy!” He called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alec looked puzzled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This can’t be that easy.” He muttered as he followed Magnus into the tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This. Is a lot of stairs.” Magnus looked horrified. “I’ve never had to do so much cardio in my life!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you miss the part where the oracle said it was the tallest tower.” Alec asked, smirking at Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If I batt my eyelashes at you would you carry me?” Magnus said pouting at Alec. “I was never cut out for all this physical prince stuff and you’re just such a big strong man!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alec was embarrassed to admit that he genuinely blushed at what was clearly Magnus just joking around with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“C’mon, it’ll be over quicker if we just get on with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ugh I’d rather be with my cat.” Magnus grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me too.” Alec sighed. Then he took out the oil painting he kept of his cat in his breast pocket to show Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is him, his names Church.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Adorable, this is Chairman Meow.” Magnus said showing Alec _his _oil painting of _his _cat that he _also _kept in his breast pocket._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was a common thing to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After many, many, flights of stairs – with many more still to go - Magnus collapsed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m done. I don’t care. I don’t want to save the damsels. Or bring peace. Just let me die here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re so dramatic!” Alec laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Magnus smirked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alec did love it. _Wait love? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Just give me a moment to rest. I’ll be good to go in a second.” Magnus said breathing heavily. “While I’m here, why don’t you tell me what you’re type really is Mr Prince Alexander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s just Alec.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I like Alexander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fine, you make it sound nice. How did you know I was lying about that earlier, anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alec asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Magnus shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Maybe I’m quite the oracle myself… OR maybe your face screwed up like you were sucking on a lemon and you had to physically force the words out. I mean ‘leggy blondes’? Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alec sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Honestly, I’ve never been that into girls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I was hoping that would change once I meet this damsel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Magnus looked at him like he wanted to disagree, but he just took a deep breath instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, we best not keep her waiting then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And they got up to continue on up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After what felt like forever, they both just about crawled to the room at the top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We did it, we made it!” Magnus exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah” Alec said, feeling disappointed. “We did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn’t want his time with Magnus to be over, he didn’t want to have to marry some girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He just wanted Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Alexander.” Magnus said. “Are you sure we’re in the right tallest tower?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Then where are the damsels?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alec looked at the empty room, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Maybe they just left, I mean the door was open. There wasn’t really much to do except climb down the stairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________None of this made sense at all, could the oracle have got it all wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They both scanned the room. There were little furnishings except for what appeared to be a very small four poster bed with purple and gold curtains drawn around it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alec and Magnus caught each other’s eyes and walked over to investigate it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They pulled back the curtain and both their mouths dropped open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lying there in a cot, was a baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was a note next to her that read;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Please look after her. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“So she’s the damsel,” Alec whispered staring at her, enamoured. Then he reached down to gently pick her up and cradle her in his arms. “B-but I don’t understand?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He said looking to Magnus. “What about finding our true love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Magnus took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alexander, don’t freak out Ok. But think about it? Finding true love _and _rescuing a damsel - it never specified the damsel was our true love. Bringing peace? I mean our nations are at war and if there was a marriage between the two royal families then that would end. I think… I think we’re each other’s true love.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Magnus finished nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alec stared at him with his mouth gaping open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Alexander please say something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Alec blinked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That works.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He said, then he smiled at Magnus and Magnus smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That works? Really? That’s all you have to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m still dealing with some shock. This all worked out so perfectly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It did, didn’t it? Can I hold her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Magnus asked and Alec gently handed over the baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I guess we should start wedding planning.” Magnus whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What? but neither of us has properly proposed!” Alec said, distraught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ok well why don’t you propose now.” Magnus laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why don’t you do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Can’t, I’m holding the baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“But I don’t have a ring.” Alec argued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I don’t need a ring; I just need you.” Magnus said, and Alec put his arms around him and kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The two quickly got married and brought peace to their kingdoms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They raised their lovely little daughter together who was just as beautiful and cheeky as both her fathers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________All was well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And they all lived happily ever after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.


End file.
